Stewie in Love Lfe
by Popoe1234
Summary: Stewie finds the love of his life. What happens when he causes problems for her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Family Guy. I only own Ryan, and J.J.  
  
In this story, Stewie is 15, Meg is 30 (she does not appear in this story but she is mentioned a few times), Chris is 27, Peter is 56 and Lois is 54. Brian died at 17 from old age and his long lost son Ryan, who is around 4, joined the family. Enjoy!  
  
Stewie was sitting in his room late at night with Chris. He had just got home from his job as an artist. They were sitting on his bed with all his doors locked watching a show between two lovers always wanted to be with each other. Stewie explained, "Love is blind and pointless. I will never find it." Chris replied, "Come, on man, one day you will find that special girl." Stewie yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?! I gave up on love when I thought I was in love with this girl at my day-care named Janet!" "Whatever you say," replied Chris. He then left the room. 'Stupid Chris, what does he know?' thought Stewie.  
Stewie went to the lake with his best friend, J.J. during the summer. The lake always helped Stewie feel better with the breezy feeling and beautiful landscape. He was running after a squirrel when he just stopped in his place. He starred at this beautiful girl with long, black hair and beautiful green eyes. Stewie had a tingly feeling in his stomach and ran to J.J. "J.J.! look at her!" J.J. mentioned "That's Clairabella Sandra." Stewie replied "Oh my god she's beautiful! Should I talk to her?"  
Like it so far? Please review! 


	2. Love reunites

"Sure! Good luck," encouraged J.J. Stewie went to talk to Clairabella " Hi! Are you Clairabella? My names Stewie." Clairbella replied, "Oh yes. By the way call me Clair, and nice to meet you Stewie!"  
' Authors note C means Clair, and S means Stewie'  
  
S: Right back at ya! C: Yeah. So um, I love the scenery, do you? S: Oh, yes I come here every week during the summer to relax. Now if you excuse me, I have to go home and eat and try to kill my mom. I like evil empires. ' Damn, why did I say that?' C: Really? Me too! S: Hey, want to come to my house for dinner? C: Sounds great! Stewie went right home with Clair completely forgetting about J.J., who ended up angry at him.  
Stewie's POV:  
  
Lois at the dinner table talked to Clair, "You're Stewie's new friend? You are so pretty." "Uh thanks," replied Clair. Chris whispered to him making fun of him singing, "You really like her! So much for no more girls" Stewie whispered back "Hey, shut up!" "Excuse me, what are you talking about?" asked Clair. "Um, I was just asking Chris to pass the ketchup!" I lied. Clair started to get suspicious.  
  
Soon it was 11 0' clock PM, and Clair was ready to go home. "Stewie, are really cool and you have a nice family," expressed Clair, "You doing anything this Saturday?" "No, I guess I can hang out with you, "I replied. "Great! See you then," said Clair, and then kissing Stewie on the cheek, causing him to faint after she left.  
"Dad! Dad! Can I talk to you?" I asked"Sure! Why not?" exclaimed Peter. Me: Dad, when I'm around Clair I get this strange feeling, I can't control it. Peter: That's easy! You're in love! Me: WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT?????!!!!!! Peter: Yes, that's how I met your mother, or maybe I had gas... Ryan: Yes Stewie, you're in love, your dad is just an idiot who knows nothing.  
  
Love? How could I be in love? Okay maybe I liked her, but love? Only fate could tell now...  
I called J.J. right away to talk to him. When he picked up the phone, he asked, "Who is it?" When I told him it was me, he started yelling, " Don't ever call me again you bastard!" "But what did I do?" I asked. J.J. started screaming again, "What kind of friend abandons their friend?!" and he hung up. I felt guilty about leaving him but right now this thing with Clair was driving me crazy. I didn't have time for him.  
I was getting ready for my "date" with Clair. I combed my Auburn hair nicer than I usually do. I put on semi-casual shirt and pants, and nice sneakers. Soon Clair arrived and I was more worried than ever.  
We went to the lake and relaxed. Her mom packed some food for us so we ate it together. After we finished she asked me, "Do you think love is real? Do you think I will find true love someday?" I stood there in awe. " Well, love is pretty complicated. It takes time to know your true love."  
All of a sudden she turned and looked at me. She moved closer to me until our lips met. It felt wonderful. But she ran crying, "Why did I do that? He's probably never going to forgive me."  
  
Clair's POV  
  
Why did I kiss him? He probably hates me now. I was soon going to be proven wrong however....  
  
Stewie's POV  
  
I felt awful about what happened, so late at night I ran to Clair's house. I had t climb up the high tree next to her room and I had to climb it. " Clair?" I asked nervously. "Stewie, aren't you mad at me? I would be." " No, I'm not. In fact, I'm glad you did." "Really?" "Yes, I love you, Clair."  
Clair's POV I couldn't believe he had just said that. I sighed, "Stewie there is something that I have to tell you, but I can't. So I'll show you". " Cookie," I said childishly, "Remember that?" I asked in my own voice.  
Stewie's POV  
  
No way, it couldn't be. "Janet?" "Yes," she replied, "Clairabella-Sandra is my last name. I loved you the day I met you in day-care. I never forgave myself after I acted like I only wanted you for your cookies. I really love you to. But since you no longer have a football shaped head, I didn't recongnize you." Oh well, you know what I want?" I told her to guess. " What?" We both got naked into bed. I turned of the lights and got close to her body.  
The next morning her mom yelled, "Janet! Time to wake up!" So I quickly kissed her and I jumped out the window as quick as I could. Besides, I had to get ready for my first day of school. I was going to J.J. and he came up to me like he was never mad at me due to his short-term memory. "Hi! He said, "lets go to homeroom."  
When I went to homeroom, to my surprise Janet was there. I could tell she was upset when she looked at me. She turned the other way and didn't even say hi. Then I knew something was wrong with her. I asked her what was wrong and she told me to meet her after school to talk about it. I figured it was pretty important.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. "Stewie," she took a deep breath," I'm not allowed to see you anymore. My mom knows that we were sleeping together and..." "And what?" I asked nerviously. She started to cry, "I have herpes. If my mom catches me with you, I'll be grounded for life." I hugged her tightly. "It's ok, will figure it out, and I'll find a way for us to be together." Like that would happen...  
  
That night I sat in my room quietly, no noise in my room whatsoever. I had Beat myself up inside for giving Janet herpes. That night I did something crazy. My family wouldn't appreciate it, like I care, but it will be well worth it. I had bribed Ryan ( and Chris) with a stick into a cage and sold them to a rich man for $657.00. I used that money to by a beautiful pearl necklace for Janet I wrapped it up in a gift box, tied it with I ribbon, and mailed it to Janet. I mean, her mom said I couldn't see her, but didn't say that I couldn't give her things by mail. Would my plan work? I sure hoped so.... 


End file.
